A dicing die-bonding film that adheres and holds a semiconductor wafer in a dicing step and also provides an adhesive layer for fixing a chip that is necessary in a mounting step has been conventionally used in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device (refers to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-57342). This dicing die-bonding film is configured by laminating the pressure-sensitive adhesive and the adhesive layer one by one on a support base. That is, the semiconductor wafer is diced while being held by the adhesive layer, the support base is stretched, and a semiconductor chip is picked up together with the die-bonding film. Furthermore, the semiconductor chip is die-bonded onto a die pad of the lead frame with the die-bonding film interposed therebetween.
However, as the size of a semiconductor wafer becomes larger and the thickness of a semiconductor wafer becomes thinner in recent years, there is a case that a semiconductor chip is adhered in a warped state when die bonding. In such case, a sufficient pressure is not applied to the peripheral part of the semiconductor chip, and as a result, very small gas bubbles (micro voids) having a diameter of about 10 to 100 μm may be generated. Caused by this micro void, a local sink (a hollow) may be generated in the peripheral part of the semiconductor chip. As a result, a decrease of the yield of manufacturing a semiconductor device is brought about by the existence of this micro void and local sink. That is, the micro void, etc. cause peeling in a humidity resistance solder reflow test that is used in the reliability evaluation of semiconductor related parts, for example, and a deterioration of the reliability is brought about. Further, the mold resin enters into the peripheral part of the semiconductor chip where micro voids etc. exist when resin molding, which thus causes the semiconductor chip to be damaged.